chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanvir Gildedscale
Tanvir is the hotheaded, loyal, and fierce Solar Dragon Warrior assigned to help aid Lumera in the eradication of the Shadow Dragons. He is part of the Solar Core Army and is loyal to the Solar Dragon Commander Solarius Sun. However, like all other Light Type Dragons Tanvir is 100% loyal to Lumera. Design and original art belong o ☀http://myval-miki.deviantart.com/ Tanvir and current art belong to ☀http://reshiramandsuicune.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A male Sun Fire Fetherdragon of the fire line, he is also fully grown. He is a bright yellowish gold in coloration and has multiple white swirling marks located on different areas of his body. These markings are located on his back before his tail, the tip of his wings, and from his neck down to his shoulders. He also has two circular bands on each of his legs. His wings have multiple wing fingers in a similar fashion to a Night Fury. He has spurs on the back of his front legs and back legs, and also has a single pairs of horns on his head that gradually curve back. He has fur that runs from the top of his head to his shoulders, and he has spikes that run from his shoulders to his tail. His tail is a large plume of fur and feathers that can be used to wallop enemies. Elemental Abilities As a Solar Dragon Tanvir can control and summon massive amounts of Solar energy and attacks. Solar Beam': ''A simple concentrated beam of Solar Light which is heated to about 10,000 F. This powerful beam of energy is aimed at the enemy and can instantly slice through them or incinerate them. 'Solar Wind': A powerful blast of solar heated wind is blasted forward at the enemy, frying them and knocking them out of the air. '''Solar Flare: No Data Available '' 'Solar Storm': No Data Available'' Personality He can be hotheaded at times but he is mostly silent and calm. Certain events in his past had taken the eager energy he once had out of him. Bio Before Joining Team Light Tanvir hailed from a well known clan of Solar Dragons known as the Glidedscales, for their golden appearance. He had a quite and uneventful childhood which was hidden away from most of the war. However, during his teenage years Tanvir's fathers was drafted to the front to aide the Lumerian forces on the other Draconian Planets and live began to become stressful. His mother was always worried about what would happen with the war and the home cave become tense, as a result Tanvir worked extra hard to help his mother and make her feel better. He remembered promising his father to do so before he left for the army. "Your the male of the house now Tan, promise me you will take care of it and you mother until I return" Tanvir's father said while nuzzling his beloved son on the head. "I promise Daddy I will make you proud!" Tanvir replied puffing out his chest. "You already have my son!" His father called back before taking off for the army. Those would be the last words Tanvir would ever exchange with his father. When Tanvir had reached his late teens the devastating news from the front arrived, a knock at the door revealed a Solar Dragon General who alerted Tanvir and his mother to his father's death. He stated that a Shadow Dragon attack caught his father's unit off guard, that his father fought brilliantly and managed to save the lives of two soldiers whom were still fighting. As Tanvir's mother sobbed in utter sorrow of losing her mate Tanvir stood broken and crushed with tears streaming from his eyes as his world disintegrated around him. It was at that moment that Tanvir realized just how real and how horrible the war could be......how the Shadow Dragons could be and that his father died trying to stop those monstrous beasts. The sadness in Tanvir's heart turned to rage and fury as his mentally swore to make his father proud by defending others from those wretched beasts and fighting on the front. But first he had to take care of his mother and make sure that she would make it through this catastrophe. Tanvir's mother has lost most of the happiness in her after the death of her mate and mostly spent her time doing chores and work to get income. The entire community was helping her as well, but Tanvir saw that this wasn't the help his mother needed. So in order to help Tanvir began to train himself and compete in tournaments to bring home money for his mother, and in a matter of 5 years Tanvir had become an experienced fighter and was winning match after match. He had soon gathered enough money from his winnings to set his mother up for many years to come (he fought in countless tournaments), and finally expressed to her his desire to join the army. At first his mother was highly reluctant and even started crying when he first brought it up, but eventually she saw just how much that meant to her son and she let him go. For many years following Tanvir had been training his best in both melee and elemental fields. He had also taken many training classes about the different techniques and talents used during fights. This training had improved his skills and abilities to their max and successfully caught they eye of the Solar Dragons' leader Solarius Sun. The Solar King approached him and asked him if he wanted to join the Solar Army and fight by his side, of course Tanvir eagerly jumped at the proposition and signed himself up for service. However, his training was slow due to wars being fought on other planets called "Earth" and "Cybertron", including the large battle known as the "Battle for the Well of Alsparks" which his leader and many Elite Solar Dragons took part in. After the battle, however, he found himself overrun with training session and barely able to get a break. During a break time Tanvir found out that just what happened at the battle for the WoA, as it came to be known, and realized just how important the battle was. He found out that the Light Queen was successful during the battle having transformed into some "Divine Light Mode" and absolutely eviscerating Unicron, 80% of the Shadow Dragon Army, and CRITICALLY wounding Shadowsa. However, he also her she had exhausted herself and was now in a comma, thus the peacetime and reason training had resumed. It was the news about the Light Queen's actions during battle that sparked Tanvir's interest in this Sacred Dragon. But Tanvir would only need to wait a few months to get what he was looking for. Celebrations sparked to life all across the multi-verse, celebrating Shadowsa's great defeat and the Light Queen's awakening, but Tanvir couldn't help but feel that something was coming.......and boy was he right. One day Tanvir was suddenly called from his training, along with thousands others, to aid the King in an actual battle in a city called "London" on a planet called "Machina". What Tanvir saw next was amazing. He and the rest of the Solar Army had joined up in the City of Light with the Lunar Army and....TEAM LIGHT!!?? Tanvir was ecstatic he was in the presence of the Greats, and The Light Queen's speech proved that! He felt himself fill with adrenaline and energy....finally those blasted Shadow Dragons would get what was coming to them. The battle was fierce Shadow Dragons and Team Light dragons clashed teeth to teeth and claw to claw. He used his solar abilities to down countless shadow dragons and help secure an area for the Light Queen and some rescued hostages. It turned out that this world was full of living vehicles and that a terrorist organization had been foolish enough to listen to the lying shadow dragons and ally themselves with them. The leader a "Miles Axelrod" had no idea the shadow dragons were using him and when he finally found out it was too late, the shadow dragons had already invaded. The "British Military" jets....is that what you call them...tried to get involved but were slaughtered.......their bodies scattered around (Tanvir actually found a dead jet and it freaked him out). A few "American" sea jets, called Jolly Wrenches tried to get involved but the were downed the second they flew overhead, their two commanders a Red Helmed plane and Silver Helmed plane were chained up as prisoners of war. And that is where the army of Team Light came in and the battle started leading to Tanvir having to incinerate Shadow Dragons. He was just in the middle of roasting one when her heard a scream and turned to see the Light Queen on the ground, the Shadow Commanders Triumphant. The events that transpired were too much for Tanvir to even put into words besides Awesome, and in a good way. After the battle Tanvir walked over to the Light Queen, who was talking to the two jets from before, and asked her a question Why did she keep fighting? even after everything that happened to her. She answered saying how she fought to stop the shadow dragons so that others would not have to suffer like she suffered, Tanvir was taken aback by this answer...as it reminded him of something his father would say...something his father would do. Immediately Tanvir marched over to Solarius, with the Light Queen and jets still watching him, and asked to become of Team Light's Solar Core........Solarius happily replied Yes. Relationships Lumera His True Commander, after joining Team Light's Solar Core Tanvir become 100% loyal to Lumera. He swore his allegiance to her and will even sacrifice himself for her. He truly admires her and all she has done and wants nothing more than to serve her. Astral His Lunar Core rival. The two are placed together in a group of trainees and have been going at each other ever since. Quotes * "You are to follow Alpha's Command! Am I clear!"~Tanvir ordering younger soldiers * "Excuse me? Might you be The Light Queen"~To Lumera after the London Battle * "I only listen to Alpha's Command!!"~Tanvir Defying another's orders * "I will not worship any false queens!" Tanvir addressing another army's leader. * "You cannot stand against the Might of the Light!" A taunt Tanvir uses in battle. Gallery Adopt04 by myval miki-d8sdgjo.png Tanvir Gildedscale.png Trivia * Tanvir's original design changed a few months after he was adopted by Reshiramandsuicune. * Tanvir's eyes were originally set to be a golden sun color but were changed to a blue fire color. * His name was created as an idea by on of Reshiramandsuicune's friends. Category:Characters Category:Solar Core Category:Team Light Category:The Rookies Category:Rookies